


A Note on Inspiration

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Book Writing, I LOVE HER SO MUCH, I have the best girlfriend ever guys, Multi, Polyamory, Pranks, Shenanigans, Threesome- M/F/F, domestic fluff? I guess? Partner to Swearing and Snickers fic, every day life, mentions of RP, mentions of daddy!kink, pretty much everyone is a fucking switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Humor is always an answer





	A Note on Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> So @spnyoucantkeepmedown and I were talking about Nichole and Drea in the Swearing and Snickers universe and came up with cute little headcanons and I’m just like “I am now writing fanfic about my own fanfic. What the fuck is my life?” And this ended up being cute and fluffy and funny which is great. It can also be linked back to her fic, Twinkie Loophole, in a sense ;) Much love and thanks to the most beautiful girl in Germany, who helped me with Drea’s personality and also my German. SCORE.

“Where do you  _ find  _ all these funny ideas?” Mick Davies, Drea Morgensen’s editor, laughed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Drea laughed and sighed. “Inspiration’s never too far away for a lot of these,” she explained, thinking fondly back to her boyfriend and girlfriend back home. 

“So these are based on actual events?” Mick asked, leaning over his desk. “What do you say you write a little book on these events? I’m sure it’d sell.” 

Drea smiled. “Let’s draw up the contract, then.” 

 

“What are you working on, Drea?” Nichole Sterling asked, draping herself over her girlfriend’s back and peeking over her shoulder. 

“Another book,” Drea said absently, frowning as she tried to think of a title. What on earth could she title a book about how hysterical her day to day life with her boyfriend and girlfriend were? They were often the inspiration for the hysterical things that happened in her books between couples. 

“What on?” Nichole asked, nuzzling into her girlfriend’s neck. 

“You and Balthy,” Drea replied. 

“What about me and Balthy?” Nichole wondered. 

“The day to day conversations you tend to have about work,” Drea said. As a full time writer, she got to stay home for most of the day. Balthazar Roche, their boyfriend, was a wine connoisseur and was often out until evening, drinking wine and setting up events; Nichole was a full time paralegal working for defense attorney Lucifer Alighieri. “Mick wants me to write down all the things that you say that usually end up somewhere in my novels.” 

“And you need a title,” Nichole remarked. 

“What the Hell do I title such a thing?” Drea asked with a pleading note to her voice. She usually titled her work before starting to work on the actual writing. She found it helped her stay organized and true to the story. 

Nichole frowned, thoughtfully pulling her teeth through her lip before leaning over her girlfriend and typing up something. 

Drea looked at the screen before smiling. 

_ A Note on Inspiration- Humor Is Always an Answer. _

“Perfect,” Drea said, turning her head to kiss the younger woman sweetly. 

Nichole kissed her back before smiling. “Schnitzel for dinner tonight?” she asked softly. “Balthy’s working late.” 

Drea beamed. “Perfect,” she declared. 

 

It was ten days before Drea could start beyond the introduction. 

Nichole had come home early, while Drea was in the midst of doing a writing exercise. It had been a long day at court, apparently, for when Drea emerged out of her office Nichole was curled up under the afghan that her mother had crocheted. Instead of waking her, Drea simply grabbed her laptop, snuggled next to her on the couch and opened up Google docs, beginning to edit her introduction yet again. 

Balthazar was home by seven, the time Nichole would normally be cooking, his cheeks rosy from drinking too much wine all day. “And how are my  _ beautiful  _ ladies?” he purred. 

Nichole groaned, attempting to become one with the couch. 

“I’m working,” Drea said absently. 

Balthazar walked over and kissed her on the top of her head. “How’s editing hell?” he murmured. 

“Same shit, different day,” she grumbled. “The English language is fucked. Why are there so many words that can mean the complete opposite of what you think they mean?” 

Balthazar gave a warm, hearty laugh. “It is,” he agreed. He looked down at Nichole, who seemed to be glaring into Balthazar’s soul and raised a brow. “Something wrong,  _ ma petite fille _ ?” he cooed. 

“I want to have a job where all I do is drink alcohol all day,” Nichole groaned, giving a soft yawn and curling around Drea more. 

Balthazar chuckled. “You can’t have red wine, Nico,” he said, running a hand through soft black hair. 

“No, but you know what I can drink a lot of? Jaeger. I want a job where I drink Jaeger all day,” Nichole whined. 

“Rough day in court?” Balthazar asked sympathetically. 

“You have no idea,” Nichole said. “Witness for the defense on the stand had a piece of evidence that was admitted today- much to Michael’s dismay. Anyways, said piece of evidence was a fucking tarantula.” 

Drea winced. Nichole had a major spider phobia, to the point where even daddy-long legs were viciously murdered, usually by shoe or the shower head. 

Balthazar groaned. “Okay, so?” 

“ _ So,  _ said witness on the stand thought it would be a good idea to keep the tarantula’s little glass box thing open,” Nichole sighed. “The tarantula escaped.” 

Oh, this was promising to be a good story. Drea started making notes. 

“What’d you do?” Balthazar asked. 

“What do you think I did?” Nichole groaned. “I climbed Lucifer like he was a fucking tree and screamed like a little bitch, all the while regretting wearing the suit that makes me look like a sexy librarian.” 

“The cute little beige number that has the jacket that ties in the front and the skirt?” Balthazar confirmed. 

Nichole nodded. “That skirt doesn’t allow much for climbing your boss like he’s going to be able to save you from your perceived armageddon,” she said. “Michael was also screaming- well, more like shouting. Apparently he thought a shoe could kill it.” 

Balthazar rolled his eyes. “Okay. What happened?” 

“One of the new law clerks threw a copy of a federal reporter at it,” Nichole said, “but it was too quick and it was running  _ straight  _ towards Lucifer, which just escalated into me screaming even louder. I’m fairly certain the pitch of my screams could’ve shattered Notre Dame’s rose window. Idiot who released the damn thing finally caught it. The whole affair was over in five minutes. The jury had also freaked out, the audience freaked out, and Judge Richings had to call an hour recess because, I kid you not, Bal, I was about ready to puke all over Lucifer. Or maybe faint.”

Balthazar clucked his tongue sympathetically. “How do you feel?” 

“I had one of my worst nightmares come to life today, how do you think I feel?” Nichole whined. “Like making daisy chains and singing a sappy love song?” 

Drea snorted and ran a soothing hand down Nichole’s arm. “No wonder you took a nap,” she murmured lovingly. 

“The good thing was Judge Richings threw a one of those big bags of peppermints at my head,” Nichole sighed, nuzzling more into Drea. 

“You know, the tarantula was probably just as afraid of you as you are of it,” Balthazar soothed. 

“That does  _ not  _ help,” Nichole grunted. “It was as big as my hand!” 

Balthazar glanced down at the small hand clutching the blanket. “Must’ve been a small spider then,” he teased. 

“Balthyyyy,” Nichole whined. 

Balthazar smiled and leaned in to kiss Nichole’s forehead. “I’m sorry, it’s not nice of me to tease you like that,” he murmured. “Do you want a gin and tonic for dinner?” 

“With dinner, you mean,” Nichole murmured. “What are you making tonight, Balthy?” 

“I was thinking of some steak,” Balthazar said, “and my mashed potatoes.” 

“Do NOT pull a Gordon Ramsay and chop an entire bundle of green onions into the mashed potatoes,” Nichole smiled softly. “And if we’re having steak, I’ll settle for a bourbon and coke.” 

Balthazar chuckled. “You got it, kitten.” He kissed Drea on the lips sweetly. “And for you, sweetheart?” 

“Just some sparkling water for me,” Drea murmured against his lips. She closed her laptop, notes on the conversation that just happened complete, and smiled. “Hope you don’t mind if neither of us help you with dinner.” 

“It’s my turn to cook tonight, anyways,” Balthazar smiled. “You curl up with Nico, I’ll bring dinner out to you.” 

  
  


Another two weeks passed by, with some funny flirtations, before the next major thing happened. 

Balthazar was home that day, which meant he basically lounged on the couch all day, drinking water and eating anything his heart wanted- which was cheese today, apparently. 

It was about an hour after lunch when Drea felt Balthazar drape himself over her back, kissing along her jawline. 

“Balthy, I’m trying to work,” she murmured, tilting her head to kiss his temple. 

“Nico’s going to murder me,” Balthazar murmured. 

“Oh?” Drea asked, still typing as they talked. “Why is she going to murder you?”

“I sent her a picture. From when the three of us did that shibari session.” 

Drea felt herself purr at the mention of the shibari session they did just last week. Both Balthazar and Nichole looked absolutely stunning tied up in the elegant Japanese styles. “One of her, or one of you?” she asked. 

“One of me,” Balthazar replied. “Apparently she forgot to turn off her phone before court.” 

“She was really tired this morning, she didn’t get a lot of sleep last night,” Drea commented. 

“I wonder who’s fault that was,” Balthazar said dryly. “Did I tell you that the two of you tend to be  _ loud  _ when you’re together?”

“So her phone went off in the middle of court,” Drea chuckled softly. 

“Yeah, she was just on lunch,” Balthazar said. “She called me and cursed me out. Apparently not only was her phone  _ on,  _ but it was on the highest volume her phone can go.” 

Drea winced in sympathy. 

“Apparently Michael nearly had a coronary in the courtroom and Judge Richings threw a Kit Kat at her head and there were murmurs in the courtroom wondering if they knew the moan,” Balthazar sighed. “In her words, ‘now everyone knows what you sound like when you get sucked off!’” 

“Oh, is that her version?” Drea asked. “I always thought that was something else.” 

“No, she had me lodged down her throat when I took that audio,” Balthazar chuckled. He nuzzled into Drea’s neck, placing soft kisses. 

“Balthazar, I’m trying to work,” Drea sighed. 

“And I’m saving you from editing hell,” Balthazar murmured. “I’m an angel, remember?” 

Drea snorted. “More like a devil, the way you’re acting.” 

Balthazar put on a face of mock offense. “Excuse me, we both know the devil’s Nico. Obsessed with contracts and I’m fairly certain that she’s stolen our souls to add to her collection.” 

Drea laughed, making a note about this conversation. “Balthy, I love you,” she murmured, tilting her head to kiss him sweetly, “But I need another six thousand words before the day after tomorrow, and I was not blessed with Nico’s typing skills.” How Nichole could type up tens of thousands of words in a few days when she’s truly motivated was beyond her. 

“But I wanna play,” Balthazar whined. 

“Of course you do,” Drea sighed, giving a soft swear in German. There was usually only one way to deal with Balthazar. “If you leave me alone for an hour,” she bargained, “I’ll play with you.” 

“Promise?” Balthazar asked. 

She smiled. “I promise.” 

 

“Where’s Balthy?” Nichole asked as Drea pulled her in for a kiss, smoothing out the red blazer that the younger woman was wearing. 

“Currently handcuffed to a chair with a vibrator in his ass and a cock cage on him,” Drea smirked. “He wouldn’t leave me alone, even after a bribe.” 

Nichole laughed and kissed Drea again. “Did he tell you what happened in court today?” 

“He did,” Drea smiled, opening the door for her girlfriend. “I’m sure you’re already concocting revenge.” 

The smile that stole across Drea reminded the author that there was a  _ very good reason _ that she and their boyfriend called her their little devil. “Oh yes.” 

Drea knew that whatever the paralegal was planning was bound to be just as bad as what had just happened, and she couldn’t wait to see what her girlfriend did. 

 

That plan was actually executed in record time, especially for Nichole.

Balthazar came home, flabbergasted, three days later. Drea was in her office, editing a chapter about a few nights ago that involved alcohol (at least on Balthazar’s and Nichole’s part), the sex swing in the basement, and discovering that Nichole’s flexibility  _ did  _ have a limit that ended in laughs for all. Nichole was in the living room, working on her laptop. She had gotten home just a few minutes before Balthazar, and she was still dressed from work. 

“Nico,” Balthazar started, “Did you change your ringtone on my phone?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Balthy,” Nichole said calmly, not lifting her eyes from her work. 

Balthazar arched a brow. “Nico-” 

“ _ Mon cher copain, _ ” Nichole sighed, looking up at Balthazar and admiring the black slacks, grey v-neck, and black blazer he was wearing, “I love you, but I just got home from work myself, and I really need to get this memo done for Lucifer.” 

Balthazar chuckled, looking at his youngest partner, drinking in the sight of her stocking legs curled up underneath of her and the grey suit with red turtleneck she was wearing. “Did you?” he asked again. 

“Again, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Nichole replied. “Maybe Drea did it.” 

Balthazar rolled his eyes. “You know very well that Drea would  _ not  _ touch anything involving Daddy kink, right?” 

“Mhm,” Nichole hummed. “And?” 

“So Drea would not be the one saying in a sultry voice, ‘but Daddy, I’ve been a good little girl’,” Balthazar mentioned. 

Nichole shrugged. “Maybe not, but maybe she found the file online and downloaded it to use as my ringtone because she knows that Daddy kink is my kink and not hers,” she suggested. 

“ _ You’re  _ the one who texted me,” he pointed out. “An excellent picture of you looking up at the camera with big doe eyes and a pout.” 

“Yes, I recall sending you that picture.” Nichole looked over at her boyfriend. “Maybe you changed my ringtone and forgot?” 

Balthazar began to wonder about that very same thing himself. “I’m going to talk to Drea. Just know I hope you realized I was in the middle of a meeting with Crowley MacLeod, going over the plans for the wine tasting event this weekend.” 

“Goodness me,” Nichole murmured. “And you don’t ever turn your phone off?” 

“I forget,” Balthazar grumbled as he walked out and into Drea’s office. “Babe, did you change the ringtone for Nico on my phone to a woman saying ‘but Daddy, I’ve been a good little girl’?” he asked. 

Drea looked up at him with an amused quirk of her brow. She had been listening in, and making notes to type into a more cohesive chapter later, but Balthazar didn’t know that. She also had the strong feeling that this  _ was  _ Nichole’s revenge for the courtroom moan just a few days ago. “You know I would  _ never  _ touch anything involving that kink with a ten foot pole,” she said. “Ask Nico if she did it.” 

“Nico told me to ask you,” Balthazar whined. 

“It’s her kink,” Drea shrugged. They all had their little kinks that they wouldn’t share with all three members, usually due to squicks (Drea could never do Daddy kink, while Nichole ate it up, for example). “Not mine. Nope. Although I do see where she comes from about you being a ‘Daddy’. Like, luxurious sugar daddy. But doesn’t mean I want to witness it fully or participate.”   

Balthazar pulled out his phone. “She said you could’ve pulled a soundfile off the internet to use for it,” he said, finding the audio clip and playing it for his older girlfriend. 

“ _ But Daddy, I’ve been a good little girl, _ ” a female voice cooed through the phone. It did sound like Nichole, but Drea also knew that their girlfriend could sound like a man who was an evil surgeon with a nasal problem and an accent. 

“But that sounds an awful like her, right?” Balthazar asked. He sounded desperate. 

Drea gave him another shrug. “Again, her kink, not mine. You would know what she sounds like when she’s in that space better than I would, right?” she asked. “Maybe you took audio, changed your ringtone recently, and forgot?” 

Balthazar shook his head. “I don’t think so. I know I have video of her saying that, but I also know that Nico’s not  _ that  _ talented with a computer.” He frowned, noting another audio file underneath the one that was now his ringtone. In fact, there seemed to be three ringtones on a loop. “What the actual  _ fuck? _ ” 

“What?” Drea asked. 

“I have a. . . I guess a looping ringtone,” Balthazar frowned. “Like a Russian roulette of ringtones that could play whenever she calls or texts me.” 

“Play another one?” Drea suggested. 

Balthazar hit play on the second one. 

“ _ Harder, Daddy, ohh! Fuck me harder! _ ” 

Drea ducked her head down to laugh. It was definitely Nichole, she knew now. And honestly, she had to applaud the ingenuity that her girlfriend had.  

“You looking at Daddy porn in the same room as Drea without headphones, Balthy?” 

Balthazar turned to look at Nichole leaning in the doorway of Drea’s office. The blazer was gone, leaving her in the skirt, stockings, and turtleneck. 

He pointed a finger at her. “You did this.” 

“How do you know? You could’ve done while drunk,” Nichole smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

_ Damn legal people. _ “You have no proof of that,” Balthazar retorted. 

“And you have no evidence that I did this,” Nichole replied. 

Balthazar, reluctantly, hit play on the third and final ringtone in the loop. This would seal the deal that it was her, in his mind. 

“ _ Gonna spank me, Daddy, for being a dirty little girl? _ ” 

Drea cracked up laughing, unable to hide it anymore. She’s heard that same phrase, used outside of the Daddy-little girl scenario between her and Balthazar, said by Nichole, in the same exact tone of voice. It was mocking, teasing, daring whomever was on the receiving end to follow through. 

“I think that’s evidence enough,” Balthazar said. “You little brat.” 

“Maybe you should turn off your phone when you’re in important meetings with Crowley,” Nichole said, inspecting her nails. “Or with, anyone, really.” 

“ _ Did the kitten send Daddy a nice picture? _ ” Balthazar tried to mimic the Brit whom he worked with, and failed miserably to recreate the accent due to his own. 

Drea and Nichole giggled in unison. “Oh, did he say it in that nice condescending voice he gets when he’s being sarcastic?” Drea asked. 

“Probably like ‘did the kitten send her Daddy a nice picture’,” Nichole tried her hand at imitating Crowley, and came closer. 

“He wouldn’t stop calling me Daddy,” Balthazar moaned. 

Nichole tsked and walked over to where Balthazar stood and tugged him closer, kissing him softly. “Payback’s a bitch, isn’t it, Daddy?” she murmured playfully. 

“You mean. . . this was  _ payback  _ for the fact that  _ you  _ left your phone on during court?” Balthazar asked incredulously. “Little girl, you are on  _ thin  _ ice with Daddy.” 

Drea rolled her eyes, shaking her head in amusement at her partners as she returned to making notes on her computer about this latest incident. 

Nichole batted her lashes up at their boyfriend in an innocent way. “I made spaghetti for dinner with homemade garlic bread,” she purred. “Just the way Daddy likes it. And I’m going to pour him a glass of red wine.” 

Balthazar sighed, kissing her softly. “You really are a little devil, aren’t you?” he murmured affectionately. It was impossible for either Drea or Balthazar to remain irritated with their youngest partner.

Nichole smirked. “I’m an  _ angel, _ ” she protested warmly. “The horns hold up my halo.” 

Drea couldn’t help but laugh loudly at that. 

 

“Baby?” Drea asked, leaning over Nichole and watching her sketch something crudely on a piece of typing paper, “what are you doing?” 

“Sketching the Christmas tree so I can place the ornaments on it properly,” Nichole said idly. 

Drea smiled and kissed her cheek. “You’re going to drive Balthy up the wall with that one of these years,” she murmured. 

“I’m sorry that I have Perfect Ornament Placement Disorder,” Nichole said dryly. “But you know what happened last year when Balthazar took it upon himself to decorate the tree.” 

“Didn’t he just put all the ornaments along the bottom and he accidentally broke one of your Lennox Disney ornaments because of that?” Drea asked. 

“Mhm,” Nichole hummed. “He knows better than to put the Lennox ornaments on the  _ bottom part of the fucking tree. _ ” 

Drea nodded, smiling. “Maybe it’s a good thing you are anal about this,” she said. “Found a replacement?” 

“There was one seller on eBay,” Nichole murmured, “but they were asking for more than it’s actually valued.” 

“Ugh,” Drea groaned in sympathy. “So no luck.” 

“Correct,” Nichole sighed. “And he messed up our library again.” 

“How?” Drea asked. “Oh God. Don’t tell me.” 

“He went through all the books that we have that were by the same author and switched the order up completely,” Nichole whined. “And all of my religious texts ended up in our ‘fantasy’ section.” 

“Oh my  _ God, _ ” Drea giggled, “that last bit’s funny.” 

Nichole nodded, “but also highly annoying.” 

“Are you going to make it so he fixes what he did?” Drea asked. 

“If he wants anything sexy from me, he will,” Nichole smirked. 

Drea laughed, tilting Nichole’s face up to kiss her warmly. “So, lots of girl time, then,” she said. 

Nichole smiled, licking her lower lip slightly. “Definitely. Until he fixes the library.” 

“Which will be after Christmas,” Drea giggled, cuddling into her devious girlfriend. “My little devil.” 

“Have you written any more fanfic of me as a demon having her wicked way with clueless angels?” Nichole laughed, leaning in Drea’s embrace as she continued mapping out where the ornaments were going to go on the tree. 

“I’m working on one right now,” Drea murmured. “You flirt with Adam before Michael gets upset and then you fuck Michael in this latest installment.” 

“Delicious,” Nichole purred, nestling into a more comfortable position with her girlfriend. “If I tell you where the ornaments go, will you do the top of the tree?” 

“Of course,” Drea hummed. “I don’t know how we’re getting Balthy on the top of the tree, I don’t think any amount of lube is going to soothe pine needles up the ass.” 

Nichole laughed happily and snuggled up to Drea, cooing softly. “You know,” she said, “we haven’t role played that in a long time.” 

“What, ‘demon seducing human’?” Drea smirked. “Not really appropriate for the Christmas season.” 

“It  _ is  _ appropriate due to what Saturnalia was,” Nichole grinned. “Let’s return Christmas to its pagan roots and screw each other silly.” 

Drea laughed, already knowing that this was going to go into her new book. 

 

_ It’s a journey, being in a relationship- whether you’re in a relationship with one person, two people, or fifty. Although, if you’re in a relationship with fifty people, I feel very bad for your lower regions.  _

_ Right now, as I type this, Nichole is curled up in bed with a very nasty flu, and Balthazar is in the kitchen, making chicken noodle soup for her. She keeps saying she won’t eat it, but Balthy won’t take no for an answer and we all know that since it’s Balthazar’s secret recipe, she’ll eat it. She just has to put up the token protest.  _

_ These are just tidbits of my day to day life. These are the stories I see, hear, and live every day. And I enjoy it. Why shouldn’t I? I love my job, I love my home, and I love my partners. I can’t imagine being with only one of them- my heart aches thinking of that.  _

_ They’re definitely the angel and the devil on my shoulders- although which one is which is never certain, if I’m honest. Sometimes the devil is an angel with a crooked halo and sometimes, the angel stoops down to the devil’s level.  _

_ In all honesty, I can’t imagine not having a boyfriend and girlfriend who drive me to distraction. Who else is going to annoy me by writing Star Trek: The Next Generation fanfic involving something that I do not have a kink of; or just start ranting at me in rapid fire French a list of ingredients to get from the grocery store for Thanksgiving dinner while I hear shouts of Russian coming from the kitchen? Who else is going to demand to read a literary contract of mine to make sure I get the best deal possible, or demand that I drink the latest wine that’s come in (‘it’s delicious, I promise!’)? Where else am I going to hear complaints of things not getting to the dry cleaners and who used up the last of the conditioner? _

_ It sounds like a lot of ‘nag, nag, nag’, but honestly, who else is going to take the time to make sure that there’s an arbitration clause in my contract, or push me out of my boundaries? Who else is going to insist on doing my make up the days I have book signings and cover jackets to photograph and also chose my wardrobe for those events? Who else is going to make sure that I don’t spend too long hunched over my computer, writing and editing and editing and writing, and that I manage to eat, sleep, and have some time with them? Who else am I going to spoil? Who else is going to cuddle up with me to watch geeky movies in pajamas and debate on which actors and actresses we’d bang? Most importantly, who else is going to make me laugh the way Balthazar and Nichole do? _

_ There’s never a dull moment, and all that does is provide me with inspiration for my work as well as make my life a little brighter. After all, when in doubt, make people laugh.  _

 

Drea cracked her knuckles and looked at the clock on her laptop. It was just past midnight. She could hear Nichole coughing and mumbling about not being hungry and Balthazar trying to convince her to eat in their bedroom, so she saved her work and made her way to the bedroom. 

“ _ Wie geht’s? _ ” she asked her girlfriend softly, crawling across the bed to kiss her girlfriend’s forehead. It was warm to the touch, but considerably less so than when they all woke up that morning. 

“ _ Ich bin krank, _ ” Nichole muttered, her accent sloppy as she coughed again, obviously cross about both the soup in front of her and being sick in general. 

“I’ll put some eucalyptus into the air diffuser for you,” Drea murmured. “Now eat your soup.” 

“ _ Für wen hältst du dich? Meinen Mutti? _ ” Nichole mumbled crossly, but did as Drea said. 

Drea chuckled. “ _ Ich weiß nicht, aber Balthazar denkt er ist dein Vati, _ ” she shot back playfully. There were just times she had to rub her girlfriend’s  _ avant garde  _ kinks back at her- it was fair, since Nichole does the same thing to her.

Nichole gave a small smile and Balthazar gave her a grateful smile, kissing her warmly. “I’ve been fighting with her for the past five minutes,” he admitted. 

“Sometimes, it takes a woman’s touch,” Drea smiled, kissing Balthazar’s cheek as she set up the air diffuser. 

Balthazar smiled and rubbed soothing circles into Nichole’s thigh as she coughed again. “No choking on your food,” he teased lightly. “There’s only one thing you’re allowed to choke on.” 

Drea smirked as Nichole glared at their boyfriend. “I could kill you with a rusty spoon and find the legal loopholes to get away with it,” she rasped. 

“How about we all get into pajamas and get into bed?” Drea said, already starting to undress. 

Balthazar agreed, and soon, they were cuddling up to Nichole, the three of them dressed in warm, flannel pajamas. Outside, the February blizzard raged on. 

“At least you got sick while we’re all snowed in,” Balthazar murmured, “you won’t miss much work.” 

Nichole finished her soup and handed it to Balthazar to put on the nightstand next to him. “That’s true,” she whispered as she snuggled down in between them. Balthazar spooned her from behind while she buried her face into Drea’s shoulder. 

“Although, there  _ is  _ a blizzard outside-” Balthazar started to speculate but a vehement cough from Nichole. 

“When do you think I was conceived, Zarry? In the midst of a nice spring day? No, it was fucking in the middle of the blizzard of ninety fucking three.  _ No. _ No blizzard babies.” 

“No babies  _ at all _ ,” Drea said firmly. 

Balthazar sighed, as if this was a great burden to him, but his eyes twinkled with mischief, indicating to Drea that he was joking. They had all agreed  _ no children. _ For several reasons. Drea didn’t want children, Balthazar was worried about them being bullied for having an unconventional family, and Nichole wanted to focus on her career were the core reasons why. 

Drea rolled her eyes and leaned over Nichole to kiss Balthazar softly. “Let’s get some sleep.” 

“Agreed,” Balthazar murmured. 

Between them, Nichole was already fast asleep. 

Drea smiled and closed her eyes, listening to the soft little whistle snore Balthazar does as she drifted off, knowing this is where she belonged. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
